Ryuusuke Oowashi
was the of the Sun Vulcan. History An EPDS air force officer and team leader. He left to pursue space shuttle research for NASA in the United States and passed on his leadership to Takayuki Hiba. *Age: 24 years old Turboranger Strangely, the footage for Sun Vulcan seen in the first episode of Turboranger, only uses Ryuusuke, the first VulEagle, including his voice for the team introduction. However, due to the events of the series, the VulEagle who appears in the 10 Sentai gathering in this episode is the second, Takayuki Hiba (albeit in costume only); likewise when audio footage of VulEagle appears in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, it is Hiba's introduction used and not Oowashi's. Personality Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuusuke Oowashi/Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle: to be added Super Sentai Legend Wars Vul Eagle is among the pantheon of Rangers who feature in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. VulEagle Mecha *Jaguar Vulcan (shared with Shark and Panther) *Cosmo Vulcan Arsenal *Vulcan Brace *Vulcan Stick *Vulcan Ball (with Yellow and Blue) *Sandvulcan Special Moves *Eagle Wings *Eagle Fire *Eagle Diving *Solar Punch Design VulEagle wears a red cloth suit with a white stripe around the collar and a large "V" that appears in the middle of the chest. His gloves and boots are inverse in color: the colors are white while the stripe is red, around the wrist in the gloves and creating a similar "V" formation along the ankle of the boots. A silver belt surrounds his mid-section with a buckle with the raised relief of an eagle upon it; while a pin with the Sun Vulcan logo is pinned on his right side and a scarf flows around his neck. His helmet has a black visor that is jagged at the bottom going down to a gray mouthpiece, while the top and sides are surrounded in a golden line with a relief form of an eagle head, with the rest of the helmet completely red in color. Behind the scenes Etymology *Ryuusuke's surname can be translated into "Great Eagle." Notes *Ryuusuke was planned to be written off the script from the start because his actor was a singer and had a limited contract so that he could release a new album. *Piloting Cosmo Vulcan, VulEagle I is the first Red to possess his own individual mecha. *He is the first Red Ranger to be replaced. The second time this event happened wasn't until Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, in which Kaoru Shiba temporarily replaced Takeru. Appearances '' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger }} See also *Jason Lee Scott - The first Red Ranger to be replaced. *Scott Truman - The first bird-themed Red Ranger. *Takayuki Hiba - His replacement. External links *VulEagle at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *VulEagle at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sun Vulcan (team) Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Guardians of World Peace Category:Retired Sentai Rangers